


Tell It To Me Slowly

by hollytabatha



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 20 year-old Harry, 25 year-old Louis, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Orgy, PWP, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, implied sugar daddy louis sorta, its at an orgy but there's no real orgy activity going on except in the off-screen world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollytabatha/pseuds/hollytabatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said you needed to get out more,” Zayn argues, “and this is going out!” </p><p>Scoffing, Louis shakes his head, Bitten-down nails drumming impatiently on the arm of the sofa. “No. Going out is maybe dressing up a bit, having a drink or two. Your little idea of going out is whipping your cock out amongst other twenty something strangers, exchanging god knows what. Drugs. Diseases,” Louis grimaces at the thought.</p><p>_</p><p>Or,<br/>The one when Louis needs to let off some steam so Zayn drags him to an orgy Louis may or may not meet his soulmate in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell It To Me Slowly

“ _No_.”

Zayn sighs tiredly, combing his fingers through his ridiculously perfect quiff, taking a sip of his chilled beer. The lampshade behind him creates an unearthly glow upon his golden skin and raven hair.

Louis hates him.

“You said you needed to get out more,” Zayn argues, “and this is _going out_!”

Scoffing, Louis shakes his head, Bitten-down nails drumming impatiently on the arm of the sofa. “No. Going out is maybe dressing up a bit, having a drink or two. _Your_ little idea of going out is whipping your cock out amongst other twenty something strangers, exchanging god knows what. Drugs. _Diseases,”_ Louis grimaces at the thought, shifting his weight on the leather couch.

“It is still going out, mate! You get to meet people, listen to some music, have a drink and chill a bit and that’s what you said you wanted. This would be good for you. You need to relax, and sex is great for that!” Zayn gestures wildly, his arm swinging out, beer sloshing precariously up the sides of the bottle. Louis will have Zayn on his knees for two days straight scrubbing with only his precious leather jacket to use if he spills a single drop on his new carpet.

“Yes, _sex_ is good,” Louis stresses, “but having sex in a room full of other people isn’t my idea of _relaxing_ or the type of place I’m going to find my fucking future partner, is it?”

Zayn groans, “Well you’re not bloody well looking for your fucking soulmate are you? Fuck sake Louis just give it a chance! It’s feels _good_ and after the months you’ve been having you need some release, yeah? You’ve been doing my head in these past few weeks.”

Louis rolls his eyes, but Zayn isn’t wrong. He just doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right this moment.

After Eleanor had left him, storming out of their spacious flat with her Chanel bag swinging wildly and her £17,000 worth of a Tiffany engagement ring left on the counter she had thrown it on, claiming Louis had cheated on her (which, no, he did not and he cannot fathom how she came up with that), Louis’ life took a turn for the worse.

His job at the record label had gotten more demanding and stressful, leaving him spending more time bent over paperwork or calling clients than not, and his mother’s boyfriend had left her mere weeks after the birth of their two new-born twins, leaving her with _six_ children and very little money left to feed them, and leaving Louis to transfer his own money over to her to keep the children fed and the bills paid.

But no matter how stressful or tiring the past months have been, he doubts a _mass orgy_ is going to do him any help. It’s ridiculous. Zayn’s ridiculous.

“No” Louis says with finality, snatching Zayn’s beer bottle out of his hand and popping it safely on the coffee table, ignoring Zayn’s indignant grunt of disapproval.

Ridiculous.

 

-

 

“I can’t believe this,” Louis shakes his head, huffing out a scoff, “This is… this is manipulation. You took advantage of me.”

Zayn snorts out a laugh, cigarette hanging loosely out his mouth as he taps out a beat on the steering wheel of his car. The small shaky old tin machine smells of stale smoke and sex.

Louis hates it.

“It was you who said yes to it mate, no manipulation there.”

“I was _drunk_. Completely plastered! I was not in the right state of mind and you of all people should know that every peep of a word I speak while I’m in that state should be completely dismissed the second it is out of my mouth,” Louis argues, his brain throbbing rhythmically with every bump of the car.

The night prior became a blur to him after Zayn returned from his midnight off-licence adventure with a mysterious Russian concoction in tow and apparently, Drunk-on-Russian-Poison Louis had a change of heart and decided that yes, maybe an orgy would be a fun, safe, not at all humiliating thing to get into.

Louis hates himself the most.

Now, eight hours after the confession, a slightly less drunk, slightly more hungover Louis is being hauled along by Zayn to the Orgy building. Is it even in a building? A rented out hotel room? A tent maybe? Louis doesn’t know and nor does he want to.

“Listen, I’ll be in there with you the whole time. It will be fine,” Zayn hums, indicating into the artsy student side of town. Of course.

“I don’t see how that’s meant to make it seem any better! In fact it’s worse! I don’t want you hovering around arse naked while I’ve got my cock out n’all!” Louis argues, his voice on the brink of hysterical. He reckons he still had a good bit of the Russian poison in his blood this morning because he has _no idea_ why or how he got into this car, destination Orgy-ville.

“Well I won’t directly look at yours if you don’t look at mine then!”

“If you fucking sneak a glance at my arse, I swear--”

“Louis for fuck sake!” Zayn throws his hands up off the wheel in exasperation. Louis grips tightly onto the car seat. “Just do your business and I’ll do mine, yeah?” He reverses in to park in front of a building that appears to be a regular block of flats, dusty red bricks towering four levels and small windows, the world outside blocked out with large tapestry-like curtains.

Louis’ stomach twists in its cavity.

Zayn ambles out the car, dropping his cigarette onto the pavement below and crushing it with one tattered leather boot. He glances back into the vehicle where Louis still sits, his azure eyes narrowed menacingly, which Zayn replies to with his own _‘_ _g_ _et the fuck out my car_ ’ glare.

Staring back at the dashboard, Louis releases a slow painful sigh. He can go in, see if there really is anything there for him and if there isn’t he can nick Zayn’s keys and head back home. Maybe pick up something from the chippy and a bottle of wine or two if he feels like it.

Sucking in a deep breath, he steps out of the car with a slam of the door, making sure to take his sweet time rounding the side to get to Zayn’s scowling form.

Zayn leads the way with a snide smile on his lips, pushing the plain red chipped door open, holding it so Louis can shuffle cautiously in behind. After the door shuts with a snip behind their backs, Louis takes in his surroundings, his fingers curling into fists out of nerves. He’s a twenty-five year old man, he has no place in orgies or getting nervous about getting his kit off either.

The room is roughly the size of an ordinary living room and is dimly lit, some floor lamps dotted around that look like they’re straight out of his gran’s house. Zayn strides to the small reception desk placed at the far wall, Louis following with muted footfalls on the unsightly patterned carpet.

Zayn dings the bell rested on the table top with a tap of his finger, the din sounding out throughout the stuffy room.

Just as Louis is debating whether or not he should just flee now and save the hassle of seeing one too many dicks and tits, the door to the right of the wall opens and a young blonde woman waltzes in, her long hair falling to rest at her lower back, braided loosely in two parts at the top. She’s all sharp eyes and pixie-life features. Louis is glad she has her flowing dress on.

“Hi there lovelies, what can I do you for?” She asks brightly, cocking her hip behind the table, her brash northern accent ringing through Louis’ ears.

Zayn smiles crookedly at her, and Louis knows that smile oh too well. “Hey, babe.”

The girl’s eyes practically sparkle in the dim shadows of the room.

Louis grimaces.

“Er,” She takes a breath, shaking her head a little before pulling up her bright smile once more, “Which room are you interested in today?”

“Has room three still got vacancies?”

The girl glances down at the log book in front of her, trailing a long nail down the page before she nods, “Yep! How many do you want to book?”

“Two please.”

The girl looks back up at Zayn with a timid smile, pink dusting her sharp cheekbones. Louis doesn’t understand how Zayn does it at all.

“What’ll be your names then?” she asks, snatching up a sparkly purple pen.

“Zayn Malik for me,” Zayn murmurs.

The girl nods, landing her eyes on Louis for the first time since she entered the room.

Louis pauses for a thought, before stuttering out “J-just Tommo, please” he’s seen how these things go and the last thing he needs is his name spread out in the papers for a _Scandalous Orgy Affair._

Zayn rolls his eyes, but nods to the girl to pen their names down in loopy, sparkling handwriting.

“Great! Well, if you just follow me Mr Malik, Mr Tommo,” She opens the right door for them and lets them enter, her rushing to walk in front of Zayn once the door shuts again. Louis notes the extra sway in her curved hips.

“I never caught your name babe?” Zayn asks, speeding up with the girl’s pace to walk at her side.

“Perrie!” The girl, Perrie, flashes a smile up at Zayn.

Louis would gag if he knew it wouldn’t make him look juvenile.

The corridors Perrie leads them through are narrow and dark. Lamps line the deep red walls, the odd abstract painting placed at a crooked angle. Louis almost feels like he’s in some form of haunted mansion tour. He’d probably prefer that to a sex party.

They climb the creaking stairs in silence, working their way up to the second floor.

“Why do we need to book a spot in the- er, room?” Louis asks, breaking the mildly uncomfortable silence.

“Ah,” Perrie snorts out a laugh, “Back when this place started it was a free for all. It didn’t get many customers, but when some big name came in - which I can’t tell you who because we don’t want our top notch clientele privacy reputation wrecked - they spread the word of our little establishment and suddenly we had _tons_ of people coming in for every activity in the shop!” Perrie stumbles up a step, but recovers with a quiet cough, “Anyway, it was amazing until the Summer of ’09. Somehow, word got out that another big name was in our room three and there was people literally _scrambling_ to get in there. I’d never seen so many pairs of tits in my life! It was a mess, there were injuries everywhere and eventually we had to start pulling people out. Needless to say, we had to get a booking system in so the room won’t exceed 30 customers. Much safer now,” Perrie finishes, arriving at two wooden doors at the end of the hall.

Louis' eyes widen at her story, but the tale is soon forgotten when his eyes rest on the doors that he assumes lead to the event area. He gulps.

“Right!” Perrie claps her manicured hands, “Here we are gentlemen. I just need to break down the rules for you. To the left of the door you’ll find your condoms, lubricant and tissues. Please, _please_ use the ones provided. To the right you’ll find refreshments such as water and fruit. We have strict rules, so please stick to them. One;” Perrie holds up a single finger, her purple sparkly nail polish glittering under the lamp light, “Kinks are fine. Brilliant, even. But we can’t allow anything over some vanilla play here because if you and your partner, or partners, whatever you feel like, are into some hardcore spanking, watersports and lord knows what, your neighbouring party guests might not be so into it and might be a little put off,” Perrie shrugs sympathetically.

Louis balks.

Zayn grins.

“This is a safe and enjoyable environment for everyone, and let’s keep it that way,” She continues, “Two; the bottles and fruit provided are not to be used for any form of penetration in you or your partner. Three; feel free to use anywhere in the room, whether it be the couches or the walls, but please, _please_ try and clean up after yourselves. We do have a cleaning crew, but the less spunk and other questionable liquids we have to scrub, the better. Four; if you are violent or verbally abusive to any of the guests you will be removed and banned from the building, and finally five; Have fun and be safe, yeah?” Perrie finishes rattling off the rules with a smile.

Before Louis can even conjure up a reply in his mind, she pushes the mahogany doors open with a flourish, stepping into the dark room.

Sliding through the door Perrie holds, Zayn is quick to follow her, but Louis stays behind, staring through into the steamy abyss.

There was many places a younger Louis had imagined he’d see himself in at the grand age of twenty-five. Seconds away from entering an orgy was not one of them, surprisingly.

With a deep sigh, he shakes himself and follows Zayn’s path. There’s a first time for everything, he thinks.

The first thing he notices is that it’s hot. Not in a sensual, sex filled way but more in a ‘ _It’s fucking boiling_ ’ way. The second thing he notices is the mass amount of naked and half-dressed people writhing on every surface available.

It’s a lot to take in for a simple man like himself.

He turns quickly to his side in hope to find Zayn, but comes to face a bare arse sprawled out on the floor below instead. Definitely not Zayn’s. Cautiously, he scans the room, trying his best not to look too directly at any of the boobs, cocks or bollocks, until his eyes finally zone in on Zayn, the bastard, who seems quite preoccupied with tugging no other than receptionist Perrie’s floral dress off her body while her skinny fingers unlatch his belt.

God, he _really_ hates Zayn.

Closing his eyes with a tired sigh, he swiftly turns back to take in the room. It’s slightly bigger than the reception room, with thick curtain covered windows and the same shadowy lights. There are three sofas on each wall, all occupied with two or more people, the rest of the guests choosing to use up the blankets and pillows on the floor or the walls. The smell of weed is heavy in the room, along with sweat and sex. Music you’d find on Zayn’s sex playlist thrums quietly throughout the place, the occasional exaggerated moan or grunt sounding out in the walls.

Louis exhales heavily to himself once more, wiping his clammy hands on his slacks. Louis feels so uncomfortable and out of place in his smart button-down and smart brogues. He has no idea what he’s doing, no place in a party like this. It makes him feel far older than his years, surrounded by these young, attractive people enjoying and exploring themselves while he’s just stiff and, well. _Louis._

He’s just about to turn around and make a run for it when someone catches his eye in the crowd, despite him trying _really_ hard not to look too close at anyone. Cross-legged on the floor and surrounded by naked bodies sits a boy grinning wildly at Louis, His long brown hair piled up in a bun on his head and his long arms stretched beckoningly in Louis’ direction.

Louis, being the fucking _numpty that_ he is, awkwardly points to himself in question, eyeing up the boy suspiciously. He feels like it’s the school dance all over again and his high school crush, Stacy, was asking him to dance with her (She wasn’t, it was Zayn who was stood by his side. He has his reasons to be wary now).

The boy nods enthusiastically at Louis with his bun wobbling on his head with the movement, his fingers wiggling to get Louis closer.

The door behind Louis also beckons him to its embrace, taunting him with freedom and fresh air, But when thoughts of all the _stress_ he’s been through with Eleanor and his job and his family and his money just build up more and more in his head, and with Zayn’s voice repeating ‘ _relaxing, sex, good, sex’_ throughout his muddled mind and the boy and his bright smile and wide eyes asking Louis to join him it’s all just--.

Fuck it.

Fuck all of it, he thinks.

Louis lifts his head determinedly, and begins his trek through the crowd of bodies, stepping over the odd leg and arm. A few hands reach out to him, inviting him to join them, but he shakes his head awkwardly, or replies with a quiet ‘ _no thank you’_.

The boy who called over now stands to greet him, but when Louis almost reaches him, a wild leg kicks out from the floor and hits him in the shin, sending him tumbling forward onto the chest of the grinning bun-headed boy. Louis curses that wild leg to hell and back.

“Oops, Fucker,” Louis curses, quickly straightening up and attempting to save the little dignity he has left.

The boy smiles down at him, his hands resting gently on Louis’ biceps from where he tried to catch him. “Hi,” He murmurs, his smile widening impossibly. “I saw you over there. You looked a little lost and I thought I’d save you.”

Louis nods distractedly, his eyes scanning up and down the boy in front of him. He’s a good half a head taller than Louis, his curly bun held together by a sweet green headscarf making him appear even more so. He’s wearing a soft, floral kimono-like shawl around his bare shoulders, and--, well. That’s all he’s got on his body, Louis realises when his eyes finish their journey at the boy’s bare feet.

Louis can feel his cheeks flush red at the new discovery _and_ for being caught blatantly checking the other man out, but the boy couldn’t look any less fussed at this as he stands happily in front of Louis, swaying ever so lightly side to side like a tall tree in windy weather, naked as the day he was born, his smile yet to lessen.

“M’Harry, by the way.”

Louis’ eyes flicker up to Harry’s own wide glassy green ones. “I-, um. Louis. I’m Louis,” He stutters.

“Louis! I like that name. I know a Lou, you know. Think she comes here sometimes. Oh! And my mum’s dog when I was a kid was called Louis. It got picked up by an escaped eagle owl one day and we never saw it again, though. So,” Harry finishes his rambling with a small pout on his deep pink lips.

Louis can only raise his eyebrows a little in response, completely speechless by this odd boy.

“Anyway,” The boy’s smile reappears once more, “D’you want to sit on my blanket? They already have blankets for use here but I brought my own because I guess it would be more hygienic? I don’t know. My gran knitted it though,” Harry drops cross legged to the floor clumsily in front of Louis, making the older man startle at the movement.

Harry pats the space beside him for Louis, which the man eyes up cautiously before very carefully plopping himself down in front of the boy, trying not to touch any of the limbs surrounding Harry’s blanket.

“So, Little Lost Louis, What brings you here to this domain? Judging by that Armani shirt I have a feeling you’re not a regular. Or maybe you are, I don’t judge,” Harry giggles, tugging lightly on the sleeve of Louis’ shirt.

Louis raises his eyebrows at the fact this boy can identify the label of his clothing in such little time, but maybe that’s just Louis being judgemental. He mentally scolds himself, which also comes to a shock to him. He _never_ apologises for his mental judging. It’s probably the weed in the air.

“My mate brought me along, raving how it was going to relax me. I’m not too sure though, all I’m feeling is mildly repulsed by some of the sights I’ve been forced to witness in my five minutes in this room,” Louis murmurs with a shrug.

Harry nods along with his upmost attention focused on every word he speaks. Louis almost feels self-conscious, glancing down at the soft knitted baby pink blanket below. Which was a mistake. Because Harry’s relatively very endowed cock is now in his line of vision.

Louis snaps his eyes up to meet Harry’s.

“Yeah, my mate brought me along too. He’s that blond one in the corner over there,” Harry points towards the right side of the room, his eyes squinting a little, “I… I don’t really know what you call what he’s doing right now, but you can probably spot him.”

Louis nods. He can spot Harry’s blond friend. He doesn’t know what that… _thing_ he’s doing is either.

An extended hand appears in his line of vision from one of the piles of bodies clumped around Harry and himself, drawing his attention away from Harry’s friend. There’s a neatly rolled up and lit joint between the person’s fingers, and well. Louis isn’t going to lie and say he’s not very acquainted with such things as drugs. Because he _is._ After spending a good 6 years working in the entertainment industry, you’re going to come across a drug or few, and he’s never been the one to passed off a joint when Zayn’s having one of his small parties.

He watches as Harry reaches out, his long fingers curling around the spliff, “Thank you,” he says to the arm, taking the joint with a kind smile, “You’re not bothered by this, are you?” Harry asks curiously when he notices Louis’ gaze.

Louis shakes his head slowly the scent of the weed already drifting towards him, a small smile curling on his lips.

Harry beams back at him before taking a slow pull at the blunt, his cheeks hollowing out and his lips pursed around the tip.

Louis stares at the scene, shifting on the blanket.

“D’you want a hit?” Harry asks after a beat, the smoke drifting out of his parted lips, “You look a lil’ stiff.”

His gaze his heavy on Louis, and he doesn’t have much time to reply before Harry’s shuffling closer on his bum, “C’mere,” he hums, slipping the joint between his lips and inhaling once more.

Louis wavers, feeling a little bit out of his depth around this boy, but leans towards him anyway, letting Harry cup the back of his head. Slowly Harry lets the smoke slip past his plump lips, and Louis barely thinks about it when he parts his lips and lets the thick heady smoke drift into his own body, filling up his lungs.

He can see every small detail on Harry’s face from this close up. The small fallen eyelash on the curve of his cheek, the golden splash of colour in the mossy green of is irises and the smallest scattering of spots on his pale skin, only reminding Louis of how young the boy must be.

When the smoke begins to tickle is throat, Louis releases it with a soft exhale, watching it float around Harry’s face.

“S’good stuff, innit?” Harry drawls out, every blink of his sparkling eyes seeming to get heavier and slower, taking another suck at the joint.

“Mm, yeah,” Louis murmurs. It’s nothing like the stuff Zayn can get his hands on, but It’s not awful either.

Harry sighs dreamily at Louis, passing the joint over towards him once more. “You’re pretty chill for a man in a suit, y’know.”

Louis snorts, already feeling the buzz from the drug under his skin. After he’s taking another puff, another hand reaches out from the crowd around them, and he passes it on, staring at the pout on Harry’s lips as the younger boy follows the action.

Harry clears his throat, turning to face Louis with a small smile.

He looks a little like a frog, Louis absently thinks.

“Can I give you a blowjob, then? “ Harry asks.

Louis chokes on his own saliva.

“I mean, It’s completely okay if you’re not into that!” Harry rushes out, “We could just chat, but I guess the whole point of the place is to exchange mutual orgasms and I’m totally into doing that with you if you’re up for it,” Harry finishes, his fingers twisting together in a nervous manner.

Louis is… Louis doesn’t know what he is.

He’s never been with a man before besides on a drunken, overly emotional handjob exchange he had experienced with Zayn after his first breakup, but like, everyone has one of those moderately sexual encounters with their same-sex friend at least once in their life, so he wouldn’t call himself anything other than straight. He’s never even thought of questioning the status of his sexuality.

But that’s the thing, isn’t it? He’s never really tested the full solidarity of his straight-man sexuality. And what better time to test it than when he’s newly single, moderately high and in an orgy with a pretty -albeit peculiar- boy offering him up a blowjob?

Very, very slowly, Louis nods his head to Harry, who beams like he’s just been offered a free kitten.

“Really? Thank you,” Harry breathes out.

Louis is about to question why _he_ is being thanked for just offering up his penis to suck, but the words evaporate quickly in his throat when Harry leans over, his fingertips soft as feathers as the rest on Louis’ cheek, his plump lips landing delicately on Louis’ lightly parted own.

Louis’ lips freeze in shock under Harry’s, but with some light encouraging pecks from the boy who’s clearly picked up on Louis’ discomfort, Louis slowly eases into the kiss. Harry’s lips move unhurriedly and are ever-so slightly chapped but manage to stay puffy and lovely nonetheless.

He carefully licks out at the seam of Harry’s lips, which happily part as Louis slides his palm under Harry’s silky smooth shawl, his fingertips dragging on the equally smooth pale skin covered below. It’s not far too different to kissing a girl, Louis idly thinks as Harry nibbles gently on his bottom lip. Where girls are glossy, sticky and taste of strawberries, Harry is soft, natural and tastes of sweet green tea and weed.

Harry pulls back after a beat, and Louis is only a tiny bit ashamed to admit he trailed after his lips after they retreated, only wanting a little more time to get acquainted them.

“Mm, good kisser,” Harry whispers, almost to himself. He licks his shiny plump lips and sends a small smile to Louis before pressing sweet fluttering kisses down the expanse of the older man’s neck, gently nudging his shoulders until Louis gets the idea and lies down on the soft blanket below.

Louis stares at the cracked plaster above, tracing the vein-like patterns with his eyes as Harry sucks rosy bruises into his tan skin. After a few seconds he gradually becomes aware that yes, he is still in the middle of an orgy and yes, that is one not-so attractive arse 2 feet away from where he’s lying.

Just as he realises this, he can feel Harry’s nimble fingers begin to unbutton his shirt, and he quickly grasps the boy’s hands to stop their motions.

Harry glances up with a start, a small worried frown on his lips. “Is this not okay? I’m sorry, I’ll just—“

“No, no it’s fine. Y-you’re fine,“ Louis soothes, thumbing at the boy’s pale hand, “It’s just, um. I’m not really sure if I’m comfortable with the whole… naked thing. With the other naked people.”

Louis winces at the end of the words, worrying he’s sounding like an idiot, but Harry just nods with an understanding expression on his face, and Louis feels marginally relieved.

“That’s okay, I totally understand. I’m not really bothered by that but I can understand why you’d be. Not because you have a reason to though!” Harry rushes out, grasping Louis’ hands, “No, shit no I didn’t mean it like that. You’re _great,_ you _should_ be naked in front of everyone. All the time. But it’s okay that you don’t want to be. I can work with that, don’t worry.”

Louis can’t help but be hopelessly endeared by the boy, his glassy eyes widened like a little owl.

“Thank you,” Louis snorts out a small chuckle.

Harry grins quietly before going back to the task at hand, which is to get his mouth on Louis’ cock, Louis hopes.

He shuffles down Louis’ body, running a large palm over the slight bulge at the front of Louis’ trousers, “Is this okay?” He asks, fingers popping the button open.

Louis jolts at the friction, blood rushing steadily to his half hard cock and nods for Harry to continue.

Harry is quick to get Louis’ dick out, huffing quietly when the zip of his trousers gets caught on his boxers. After some fiddling, while Louis stares unblinkingly at the ceiling, Harry successfully releases Louis’ cock from its confines.

Louis’ eyebrows furrow when he hears the quietest _Cooing_ noise coming from down below, and he squints down in confusion at the boy holding his cock in a gentle touch.

Harry must noticed he’s being watched from where he’s leisurely stroking Louis’ prick into full hardness and flicks his eyes back to Louis’ questioning gaze.

“Sorry, It’s just,” Harry shrugs nonchalantly, “It’s a nice cock. I’m not going to lie. Pretty colour. Matches your lips,” Harry finishes with a sweet peck to the tip of Louis’ dick.

Louis can only stare down at the boy with a rosy blush dusting his cheeks. He can safely say that it’s the first time someone has complimented his cock for its appearance.

He doesn’t get much time to think about this before Harry has deemed Louis’ prick hard enough and sucks to bulbous head into his warm mouth, his tongue flicking expertly into the leaking slit. His cherry red lips look like sin wrapped around Louis’ girth.

Louis’ head thuds back into the blanket covered flooring because okay, _wow,_ that boy has some tongue on him. The dull throbbing at the back of his skull does nothing to distract himself away from the feeling of Harry happily humming around his cock, his head bobbing unhurriedly, his tongue sloppy but so, so good.

“Shit, fuck. Okay, yeah. You’re good. _Fuck,”_ Louis hisses through his teeth, fingers tangling in the knitted fabric below. Some girl at the far end of the room has made it her mission to have the loudest orgasm her lungs can manage, but Louis doesn’t care. At this rate he’ll be competing with her.

Very much to Louis’ pleasure, Harry must have kept in mind Louis’ want to be covered and decent, because he’s made sure to cover Louis’ cock from view by deep-throating it like a champ. Though, Louis thinks vaguely, if you looked at his throat you might see the outline through—

Okay, _okay._ Too much.

“Harry, _fuck,_ Harry stop,” Louis grunts, tapping Harry’s shoulder.

Harry slides his lips off his cock, making an obscene popping noise at the action. “Yeah?” He asks, licking lazily at the pre-come quickly gathering at the tip of Louis’ prick.

“If you keep that up I’m not going to last very long at all.”

Harry pouts, looking mildly disappointed, “Mm, yeah. I want to ride you, then. Can I ride you?”

Louis can only nod a yes at the boy, feeling well and truly speechless.

With a grin, Harry shuffles up so he’s sat on Louis’ clothed thighs, and only now does Louis notice the boy is also incredibly hard. His cock a pretty pink flush, dark red at the tip.

“It doesn’t take much to get you up, does it, love?”

Harry shrugs with a giggle, “Like I said, you’ve got a pretty cock.”

Quietly Harry slips his shawl off his shoulders, revealing numerous tattoos of many sizes and many stories scattered across his milky skin like leaves on the autumn floor, the fabric drifting down his body to pool at Louis’ thighs.

While Harry is neatly folding the shawl to put aside (Very domestic, Louis notes), Louis tentatively reaches a hand up to the boy’s hair, wavering a bit in worry if it’s a step too far, too intimate, but he ignores those thoughts and gently combs his hair through the chocolate locks until he reaches the green headscarf knotted to keep the boy’s hair up.

Harry startles faintly at the touch and turns his gaze to Louis, but doesn’t reprimand him for touching him, he just watches curiously.

Threading his fingers through the soft material, Louis unknots the fabric and pulls it down, letting Harry’s hair fall from its bun shape into a messy bundle of loose curls on the top of his head.

Laying the headscarf down on top of the shawl on the floor, Louis watches as Harry shakes out his hair with a giggle, his hair falling down until it lies just barely brushing his bare shoulders.

“You had to let this monster of a mess out, didn’t you?” Harry snorts fondly.

He is truly a sight to behold, sat bare on Louis’ clothes thighs. With his cherubic blushing face framed by beautiful long curls, ink covered chest expanding with every heavy breath of the boy and his cock framed in an almost picturesque way by the Loral wreath tattoos etched into the line of his hips. His hands are warm where they rest over Louis’ chest and he is just so undeniably beautiful Louis feels breathless with it.

“You are completely stunning,” Louis murmurs quietly, enjoying the way Harry’s blush travels down his long neck to his perky, rosy nipples.

Harry ducks his head down bashfully, his fingers curling on Louis’ chest, small bits of chipped baby pink nail polish at the bed of his nails. “Thank you,” He whispers shyly.

Louis smiles up at the beautiful boy, running his hands up gently on the soft skin of Harry’s thighs.

Just as Louis is about to pull the boy down into a kiss and maybe another few dozen whispered nonsensical compliments, some lanky arsehole strides up to the pair, dressed only in a pair of black boxers. “Can I join you two? You look so fucking hot,” He asks, a self-righteous smirk on his lips.

Louis glowers in disgust, his fingers tightening possessively on Harry’s thighs, seconds away from slapping that nasty predator-like look clean off the guy’s face, but freezes when Harry sits up straighter on Louis’ lap to address the man.

The younger boy looks up at the guy, a mildly unimpressed look on his face, a furrow etched into the space between his eyebrows. It’s strange to see him without a smile or a look of bliss. It doesn’t belong on his angelic face, Louis thinks.

“Um, no. Sorry. M’not sharing,” Harry mumbles, staring the man down.

The dreaded thought of Harry inviting the man in for a threesome whooshes out of Louis in a relieved sigh, and he turns to the man with his own smug grin, watching the guy scoff and waltz off to another group of people.

Bastard.

“Sorry, you didn’t want him to join, did you?” Harry asks, the slightest bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Louis is quick to stroke his hands up and down Harry’s thighs soothingly, “No, no. God no, you were great. I don’t want to share you either.”

“Good,” Harry says nonchalantly, but the smile stretching across his face says he’s just as relieved as Louis is about the no-sharing fact.

Harry clears his throat after the oddly intimate moment, gazing across the room, raising his hand in the air like he’s wants to ask a question in class, “Can I get some lube and a condom over here, please? Thank you!” He shouts, and Louis watches in bewilderment as a blonde girl with strangely pointy breasts picks up a small tube of Lube and a foil packet from the table by her and passes them to the man beside her, who then also passes them to his neighbouring naked person, and like some bizarre crowd surfing bottle of lube and condom the two items slowly gets passed around until finally a girl with a wild mess of dark curls passes them to Harry with a smile.

“Thank you,” Harry says sweetly.

The girl nods before she’s tugged down sharply by her hair, her face being pressed into another girl’s crotch.

Louis’ eyes widen, and he turns back to see as Harry coats his long fingers in the translucent gel.

“D’you know one time I was staying at a hotel, right? And you know how they literally do _everything_ in travel sized bottles now?” Harry asks absentmindedly as his hand goes behind himself, a single finger slipping into his hole.

Louis nods along in a daze.

“Well, I was like mildly drunk on some fruity cocktail my sister bought me at the bar and when I was in the bathroom scrambling blindly for my toothpaste, I accidentally picked up a tube of lube instead!” He chuckles, “I only knew I did it when it was too late and the stuff was in my mouth already. Tasted absolutely foul. Luckily the stuff we’ve got right now is banana flavoured so it’ll probably taste less mouth numbing,” Harry smiles innocently, working a second finger into himself.

“T-that’s, uh-. Nice,” Louis stammers, staring at where Harry’s hand disappears behind his back. It’s just. He’s _curious_. He’s only ever fingered girls, and they’re just wet and _wet,_ and he just wants to know if it feels any different with a boy. If it’s tighter, rougher, smoother.

Harry tilts his head a little to the side, gazing interestedly down at Louis. “Do you want to finger me, maybe? Have you done this before?” He asks.

Louis shakes his head, cheeks reddening with humiliation which, _no_ , he has no reason to be _ashamed._ He just feels a little like it’s his first time all over again, with inexperienced fumbling and awkward laughs.

“That’s okay, you can try it if you want,” Harry calms, noticing Louis’ embarrassment.

“C-can I? Please?”

“’Course. Just slip a finger in next to mine, yeah?”

Louis reaches a hand out, but Harry nods to the lube by his hip that Louis had forgotten is pretty necessary for the whole procedure. _Idiot._

Slicking up his trembling digit, Louis slides his hand between Harry’s spread thighs, his wrist brushing against Harry’s balls.

Harry shifts a little at the touch, “Sorry. Little bit sensitive.”

Louis’ fingertip trails blindly along Harry’s taint before he reaches one of Harry’s wet knuckles. He continues to poke around Harry’s rim, and said boy squirms with a muted giggle until Louis begins to wiggle his finger in to the soft and slick warmth.

Harry’s giggle quickly turns into a small groan, eyes closing at the touch and his pearly white teeth nibbling down onto his plump lip.

Louis feels as if he could just sit and watch every little move and detail of Harry forever. Every hitch of his breath and flutter of his eyelashes just makes Louis want to touch and _taste_ this beautiful boy until he’s traced every curve and quirk of the boy’s sweet skin with the tip of his tongue.

He’s never felt this way about someone, never grasped onto every inch of detail with such wanting, and he was _engaged_ for god’s sake. Not once did he feel the need to count Eleanor’s eyelashes or trace her freckles with a gentle fingertip. Fuck, he can barely remember if Eleanor even _had_ freckles.

Harry pumps his fingers leisurely into himself and Louis follows his lead, curling his finger to see if he can get to hear that hitch in Harry’s breath once more, but instead he gets a loud squeak which _fuck, no,_ he didn’t hurt Harry, did he?

But before he can panic too much Harry is smiling down at him, panting lightly, “It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me, that’s my prostate. Feel free to, you know. Do that again. A lot.”

Louis nods with a sigh. _Obviously_ it was his prostate. Duh. A prostate is a thing that exists. He took a basic health class in school and got a relatively awkward prostate examination a few years ago. He _knows_ this. It just seems every second more he spends around Harry, a little part of his brain turns into blissful mush.

Curling his finger again with added reassurance and enthusiasm, he enjoys the way a little rub on the swollen bump under his fingertip can make Harry tighten around his digit and his stomach muscles tense up under the beautiful butterfly painted into his skin, keens and giggles rumbling through Harry’s mouth with every twist and thrust.

“Reckon I’m probably ready now,” Harry hums after a few minutes, sliding his fingers out with Louis’ one following too.

Harry reaches for the golden foil packet by Louis’ hip and makes quick work at sliding the rubber down Louis’ shaft. He grabs the lubricant once more, rubbing and warming the banana scented gel between his palms.

Leaning over, he connects his lips with Louis’ again, and Louis is quick to thread his fingers through his soft hair to hold him close, craving his sweet taste and chasing it with slow licks into Harry’s open mouth.

He jerks a little at the first touch of Harry’s slippery hand on his prick, but relaxes into it as Harry pumps and rubs the gel into him until he’s well and truly lathered in it.

After a minute of lazy kisses, Harry reluctantly pulls away and kneels up on his knees so his arse is positioned just above where his hand is holding Louis’ cock steady.

A loud moan sounds throughout the room. It sounds suspiciously like Zayn’s, but Louis doesn’t want to think about his friend right now when a beautiful boy is pressing the tip of Louis’ cock to his hole.

Bracing his hand on Louis’ chest, Harry _slowlyslowlyslowly_ sits himself down onto Louis’ dick, the head popping past the ring of muscle, making the movement swifter. He’s breathing out the quietest of keens and he’s tighter than Louis had ever imagined, soft muscles pulsing around him, making his fingers tingle in need to trust up.

Harry’s arse cheeks finally meet the fabric of Louis’ trousers, but before the older man can get too excited Harry starts grumbling under his breath and _fuck_ , is Louis’ dick not big enough? Is it… _too_ big?

Just as Louis’ bravado grows by 20%, Harry reaches behind himself and starts tugging Louis’ trousers and boxers down until his pale cheeks rest comfortably on the bare skin of Louis’ thighs.

“M’sorry, the zip was scratching my thighs and I’m surprisingly _not_ so into that,” Harry murmurs with a snort, his narrow hips moving side to side as he gets used to the stretch.

Louis would voice a reply to the boy, if it didn’t feel like his ability to create coherent speech had just flew straight out the window with the first inch of his cock inside Harry.

Delicately, Louis dances his fingers up Harry’s muscular thighs to sit at the boy’s hips, his hands almost slotting into place as if they belong there. Moving his hands further back, he rests the palms of his hands on the curve of Harry’s arse and he almost moans out loud at the soft feel of them, squeezing the mounds gently in his hands.

Harry hums happily at the touch, wiggling his hips a little and pulls himself up Louis’ cock, the drag making Louis groan in his throat before Harry slides leisurely down his dick like a slow carrousel.

“F-fuck, you’re so perfect. So beautiful on my cock,” Louis growls, his nails digging into the plump curve of Harry’s arse. He feels filled to the brim with lust and a mad infatuation with the boy peering down at him, his curls falling down around his head like a golden halo.

“Thank you, you’re pretty groovy too,” Harry nibbles on his lip around a smile, clenching himself down on the next bounce.

Louis would usually have slapped anyone around the head by now if they used a word such as ‘ _Groovy’_ in his presence _,_ but It’s _Harry,_ and when you’re Harry, you get away with anything around Louis, apparently.

From there the younger boy rides smoothly like he wishes to spend all the time in the world sat there on Louis’ dick and Louis was in no place to deny that wish. The small content smile on Harry’s plump lips has yet to diminish, his lips parting now and then to let out some of the most beautiful moans Louis’ ear drums have had the honour of hearing.

Louis trails his fingers down, flexing them on Harry’s thighs as the boy rocks back and forth, his muscles rippling under the pale skin of his thighs. Louis is just about to tug the boy down into another kiss he’s been craving since yesterday when he spots a figure behind Harry.

The figure being Zayn, the arsehole.

Zayn beams from where he stands half-dressed hand-in-hand with Perrie the receptionist. He throws Louis an animated thumbs up from behind Harry’s back; Perrie following with her own sex-dazed eager wave.

Louis glares his fiercest one yet, only losing the sheer power of the scowl a tad when an embarrassing whimper sounds from his mouth when Harry bounces a little more enthusiastically, little ‘ _Uh, uh, uh_ ’s escaping the boy’s open mouth.

Zayn snorts.

Louis flips the couple off promptly.

He watches in relief when Zayn gets the hint and wanders off with Perrie towards… Harry’s blond friend. Blinking blankly, Louis turns to face Harry firmly once again, ignoring Zayn and his apparent blonde fetish.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks enquiringly, his hips not stopping in their little swivels of movement on Louis’ lap.

“I-I, Uh. Just my friend. Being a usual absolute arse. Don’t worry.”

Harry hums, his breath hitching when the pace of his bounces slows down. His breath is coming out in heavy pants, his eyes closed in bliss.

“You’re so good at this baby, doing so good,” Louis murmurs as he slips an arm around Harry’s waist to tug the boy down onto his clothes chest.

“Thank you,” Harry whispers into the clammy skin of Louis’ neck, his hips doing tiny figure 8s on Louis’ prick, clearly worn out from his 5 minute thigh workout he had going on Louis’ cock.

The familiar coil in Louis’ stomach builds with every pump and twist of Harry’s bum, and with Harry’s pace slowing by the second Louis can’t stop himself for wrapping his arms securely around the younger boy and flipping them over so Harry lands with a disturbingly loud thump on the blanket below.

“Ow, fuck,” Harry hisses, a hand whipping out to touch the tender skin at the back of his head.

Louis’ eyes widen comically, “Oh shit, _shit_ I am _so_ sorry, baby. What was I thinking? I don’t know what I was thinking. Are you okay? Are you concussed? _Shit,”_ He shifts forwards to check the bump, forgetting his cock is still very much inside Harry at the moment and causing the boy squeak out another groan.

Louis is a mess. That was nowhere near as hot as he thought it was going to be. _Fuck._

Laughter bubbles up in Harry’s throat, his shoulders shaking with mirth as he tries and fails to keep his embarrassingly sweet giggles escaping his swollen mouth. Louis can only stare at him in panic, worrying if he’s broken the boy. Make the poor innocent thing turn senile with a nasty bump on the back of the head due to a sexual freak accident.

“Shh, shh, Louis. _Louis_ , I’m okay. Calm down,” Harry attempts to sooth the older man, patting him gently on his flushed stubbly cheek.

Louis releases a long relieved sigh, leaning into the soft touch of Harry’s hand. “I am _so_ sorry,” He presses a kiss into Harry’s palm.

“It’s okay, babe, but can you please fuck me right now because I feel like my cock’s going to blow up,” Harry murmurs, trailing a long hand down to where his cock is lying on his small tummy, surprisingly still red and leaking a small pool of precome onto his skin despite the not-so-arousing blow to the head he had just received.

Maybe he has a pain kink, Louis thinks idly. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay, Because I—“

Harry rolls his eyes with a small smirk, cutting Louis’ speech right off as he lifts his lanky legs around Louis’ waist and pushes his heels against Louis’ bum, making the older man’s cock push deep into him.

“ _Fuck_ , fuck okay, I’ll take that as yes,” Louis moans, making quick work at bracing his arms by Harry’s shoulders and quickly pounding into the younger boy, his hips making an obscene clapping noise against Harry’s bare bum with every thrust.

Harry’s moaning and whining loudly now, his hands twisting around his own cock and his eyes glassy and wide as he flicks his eyes between where Louis is thrusting powerfully into him to where the older man gazes down at him, sweat clinging to his skin and his hair falling over his forehead.

“Oh, _oh, oh,_ please can I come, da- _Louis_? Can I come, _please_?” Harry pants, his hand quickening on his own cock as Louis’ pace falters, his arms trembling by Harry’s head as he chases his release.

Louis raises his eyebrows at Harry’s words, his breath hitching. It’s just. He’s never really been asked _that._ There’s never been a controlling aspect to his past sexual rendezvous. He’s never explored the whole _extra_ things in sex. The most adventurous he has gotten was Eleanor blindfolding him the night after he had proposed.

But now that he thinks about it, the thought of being in charge over whether or not Harry comes, if he’ll let the boy get his release or deny him it until he’s finished himself. Maybe keep him going for another while, _tease_ him, eat him out until the boy’s sobbing and he can’t stop himself from coming messily all over his sweet butterfly.

Louis blinks out of his thoughts, staring down at Harry who’s still blinking imploringly at him, his hand no longer moving on his prick.

“ _Please?”_

Maybe today isn’t the day to explore this newfound side of himself, but he’s definitely keeping it in mind for another time. Another time with _Harry,_ he hopes.

“I-uh,” Louis stammers, “Yeah, ‘course you can, baby. You’ve been so good. So good for me,” He murmurs, combing a hand through the sweaty curls spread out on the blanket below.

“Thank you, thank you,” Harry chants, his hand like a blur on his swollen cock until he gasps, his muscles tightening almost painfully around Louis’ cock as he shoots creamy ropes up his tattooed chest, his eyes squeezed shut in relief and his toes curling against Louis’ thighs in bliss from his release, his rosy lips parted in a silent moan.

Louis watches him in a daze, his focus solely on Harry sprawled beneath him, everything else a complete blur. He barely notices when his own release creeps up on him at the sight, coming with a muffled groan, his face buried into Harry’s sweaty neck with stars bursting behind his eyelids.

His skin feels buzzing with it, with _Harry._ He hasn’t come that quickly since he was sixteen and he hasn’t come that well since _ever._ And ever. Never.

After his brain feels less like it’s been mashed and scrambled, he very gently pulls out of the boy below him, who only now does Louis realise is actually fast asleep on the pink blanket. Or so Louis thinks. He hopes he hasn’t knocked the poor boy out again.

He doesn’t really know where he’s to put the used condom, so with a grimace he squashes the spunk filled rubber into the wrapper for now and slips it into his pocket, quickly pulling up his trousers as well while he’s at it. After he’s zipped up once more, he lays back down on the blanket, turning on his side to look at the dozing boy.

His body is ever-so-slightly curled towards Louis’ body, his eyelashes resting gently on his flushed cheeks and his lips pouted outwards in a tiny frown.

Louis wants to kiss him again. He wants to kiss him _a lot_ again. But he doesn’t know if Harry feels the same, if the boy won’t just up and run after he’s woke up after his nap with a polite ‘ _Thanks for the fuck’._ He doesn’t want to lose Harry just yet. Lose his soft touch and sweet scent. So he pulls what’s left of the blanket over to cover Harry up a little, resting his palm on his soft cheek, running his thumb back and forth slowly on the flushes skin.

After a while Harry slowly rouses from sleep, a small yawn escaping his mouth as his eyes flutter open like some Disney princess. Louis almost expects some birds to fly down to rest a beautiful flower crown upon Harry’s messy hair.

When Harry spots Louis’ gaze on him he flushes red, shifting away in embarrassment. “I am _so_ sorry, I wasn’t asleep for too long was I? This always happens,” Harry mumbles with a frown.

Louis just smiles at him, running a hand down his bare back as he sits up. “It’s alright babe, it was probably only about five minutes. I don’t mind. S’cute.”

Harry’s blush deepens, but a smile curves on his lips too. “Thank you for staying with me,” He lifts his gaze to Louis’.

“I wouldn’t leave you, especially not passed out naked in the middle of an orgy.”

Snorting out a laugh, Harry shuffles closer to Louis, pressing a small peck to his lips.

Louis wants to pull him in for another round of thorough snogging, but settles on a small kiss back.

“Was I good, then?” Harry asks quietly, his fingers absently drawing swirls and hearts on Louis’ clothed thigh. Louis can feel goosebumps rise at the feeling of Harry’s touch.

“Yeah. _Really_ good,” Louis murmurs. He feels so oddly close with Harry; intimate. For all the many relationships he’s had (and alright, there’s not _that_ many), he’s never felt so close to someone so fast. With Harry it feels easy and carefree. Nothing forced. He wishes he could have it for a little longer if he had the chance to make this more than a one-off thing.

“Would it be a bit weird of me to give you my number? I dunno if that’s like, orgy policy,” Harry asks shyly, reaching over to pull his shawl back over his broad shoulders.

Louis nibbles on his lip to contain a squeak of glee. In his post-orgasm hazy mind he sluggishly wonders if Harry can read minds. He’d ask, but he chooses to slip his phone out his pocket and pass it to Harry instead. “Be my guest, love.”

Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and happily taps in his number into the iPhone. Louis winces when the boy’s face lights up at the very flattering lock screen photo of his, which is of Zayn and he in 2011 covered in neon face paint at the Leeds fest. Fantastic memories, not so fantastic clothing choices.

“Was that at the 2011 Leeds festival?” Harry asks, a grin growing on his lips.

“Yeah, yeah. Went with my mate Zayn. Please, _please_ ignore my whole everything in that photo.”

Harry’s beam widens at Louis’ words, ignoring Louis’ jibe at himself, “I went to that one as well! Bloody amazing set, wasn’t it?”

Louis’ smile matches Harry’s own, the embarrassing photo momentarily forgotten, “Yeah! Best set I’d been to, definitely. Imagine us both being there, eh? Must be destiny tethering us together,” Louis murmurs whimsically.

“Must be _fate,_ ” Harry’s eyes sparkle up at Louis.

Louis sniggers, but doesn’t disagree.

After Harry has passed the phone back with his fingers lingering for a second too long on Louis’ own, he spots Zayn staring at him from the edge of Harry’s blanket, a pleased smirk plastered on his lips.

Louis sighs, grudgingly turning away from Harry’s lovely, beautiful face to drag his eyes up to Zayn, who Louis is pleased to note is thankfully fully dressed once more.

“What?” he retorts at Zayn’s expression.

“Y’done here yet? I gotta pick Liam up in thirty minutes,” Zayn shifts his weight, arms crossing against his chest.

Louis wants to tell him to fuck off _,_ and that he’ll walk his way out this indie student filled jungle on his own. He doesn’t need Zayn’s smelly car or leering perfect face, he just needs Harry and a nice bottle of wine to keep him going, but he knows it’s useless and five minutes into his trekking he’ll be ringing Zayn up, whining for a lift.

“Yeah, fine. I’ll be out in a minute,” Louis grumbles, ignoring Zayn’s pointed look before the other man saunters out the heated room.

Facing Harry again, the younger boy is watching him back with a small smirk on his kiss-bruised lips, his arms folded around his bent knees.

“M’sorry, responsibilities are calling for me,” Louis mumbles tiredly, “Zayn’s an arse, but he’s my ride back as well. You don’t need a lift, do you? I’m sure Zayn wouldn’t moan too much about another passenger.”

Harry shakes his head politely, “Nah, thank you, but it’s okay. Niall’s my lift as well so I’m just going to hang around for a bit ‘til he’s done. He’s got the key for our locker here too, and I don’t really fancy going out in just this in the lovely London weather,” Harry gestures to his floral shawl humorously, the splattered spunk on his chest slowly drying.

“Pity,” Louis murmurs, reaching to feel the silky fabric between his fingertips, “I wouldn’t mind, you look lovely in it.”

Harry blushes as pink as the cherry blossoms embroidered on his wrap, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Louis’ stubbly cheek, “You’ve got my number, right? Just text me if you need a hand or an emergency _Breaking Bad_ marathon partner.”

“I’ll keep that for future reference, love,” Louis nods, patting his phone where it’s tucked away in his back pocket. He plants a final kiss on Harry’s lips, sucking his bottom lip a little, savouring his taste before he reluctantly stands up, his joints creaking disturbingly under his skin.

“See you soon, yeah? Try not to get groped too much in here,” Louis jokes, but the words are lined with jealousy at the thought of someone else touching Harry after he’s left. He shakes the thought out his mind, knowing he has no right to feel like that just yet. He’s only justmet Harry. He doesn’t even know his _last name_.

Harry grins knowingly up at Louis, “Don’t worry. M’just going to chill in the cool-down room. Heard that’s where they keep the teas.”

“Good lad,” Louis nods, smiling timidly down at Harry one last time before waving awkwardly, finally taking the first steps away from the enchanting boy. Louis feels like there’s a gravitational pull around Harry, drawing Louis in until he’s roped up into another round two with the boy. He wouldn’t mind being roped up too much.

Harry wiggles his fingers in goodbye, watching Louis as he steps and shuffles his way out clumsily through the naked bodies, trying his best not to run back into Harry’s arms, until he slips through the doors of the room, the door shutting with a final click of the latch behind his back.

The coolness of the hall falls upon his clammy skin like a blanket, bringing with it a feeling of forlornness and the unwelcome thought of the world outside his Harry shaped bubble.

 

Zayn is leaning against the wall outside when Louis makes his way out the old block of flats, a scowl heavy on his face when his eyes land on Louis.

“That wasn’t just a minute,” He grumbles, walking up to his car and unlocking the old machine.

Louis shrugs mutely, trailing Zayn to the car and slipping silently into the vehicle. He stares down at his hands as the rumble of the car starts up, remembering how they looked on Harry’s narrow hips, how his fingertips left creamy prints on the flush of Harry’s skin.

He feels itchy with the need to see the boy again, feel him, _taste_ him. He feels mad with it, never falling this deep into infatuation with someone before so quickly. He feels it could only be in the hands of fate that this one peculiar boy just happened to pick him out of the crowd after sharing an audience with him all those years ago, working so fluently with him in a way Louis could never have imagined was possible with a _stranger_ nonetheless.

“So,” Zayn drawls, the smirk growing on his lips again.

“Nope. Not doing this,” Louis mumbles.

“No, Louis, we are doing this _._ Who was that back there, then? That _boy._ You looked rather chummy, eh? Looked _really_ close,” Zayn teases, flicking his eyes off the road to raise his eyebrows at Louis’ hunched figure.

“Fuck _off_ , Malik. Keep your eyes on the road,” Louis can feel his cheeks heating up. He will not fall victim to it.

“Told you, didn’t I? I said you’d have a good time and that you’d relax a little and you looked pretty fucking relaxed back there, if you ask me. I’d be pretty chill if I had a curly nymph bouncing on my lap too.”

“Go fuck yourself on a cactus, you absolute bastard. And keep your eyes on the bloody road!” Louis slaps at Zayn’s stupid arm as the stupid boy cackles wildly behind the wheel, driving recklessly down a street that has one too many coffee shops. One too many Louis would rather not be crashing into in the next few seconds.

“Oi! Oi, alright, _fuck_ Louis you forget you throw some fucking punch I swear, _christ,”_ Zayn’s laugh simmers to a gentler smile, “But in all seriousness bro, you better fucking text that boy back because he looked _gone_ for you. You need someone who isn’t just touching your tiny dick because your wallet’s bigger, mate. No offence.”

Louis sends a fierce glare to the side of Zayn’s face, but he’s right, Louis grudgingly admits. “Mm, yeah,” He mumbles.

“I mean,” Zayn pauses to indicate onto the motorway, “I just want you happy, and for the past _year_ I’ve only seen you crack a real smile when there’s some shit in your system. It even made _me_ feel like shit. That’s not healthy, and you don’t deserve that at all, mate. You deserve someone who’ll make you happy and make you smile just because they’re there with you, and I seen you break out your real, genuine smile when you were sitting with that boy. If this was any old shag, I probably wouldn’t be telling you to chase after them like a clingy little shit, but what I saw in those two minutes was the most happy I’ve seen you with someone, including Eleanor _,_ in the past year.”

Louis stares quietly at the dashboard, his throat feeling a little tight with emotion. He hates Zayn, but he really fucking loves him as well.

“It’s your choice in the end, _obviously,_ and I know it might be a little different and new to be with a boy and all that shit, but I really feel that he might be good for you right now, yeah? Just give him a chance. Invite him over for takeaway or some shit I don’t care what you’re into, just don’t let him slip away just yet,” Zayn pulls over outside Liam’s block of flats, turning to level Louis with a sincere gaze.

Louis smiles shyly at Zayn, reaching over to pat the boy’s cheek fondly, “You’re not half bad sometimes, mate. I’m starting to think I might like you a little.”

“Yeah, well. You’re growing on me a little too. Now fucking text the boy or I’ll do it myself!”

Zayn scrambles across the console, Louis squealing and squirming as Zayn’s fingers wiggle into the pocket of Louis’ trousers in search for the man’s phone.

“Ew, what--. Oh, shit! What the _fuck_ Louis, that is _disgusting,_ ”Zayn exclaims, his hand flicking wildly to the side as he pushes away from Louis, a grimace carved into his face.

Louis stares down in confusion at the offending object; a used condom lying half out of the foil packet across the handbrake. When he realises, he hunches over on himself with a loud cackle booming from his chest, remembering his misplaced condom he squashed into his pocket earlier in his sex daze.

“There’s fucking bins for that shit mate, fuck. _Fuck,_ I better not have your fucking spunk on my hand!”

Louis continues to laugh shamelessly, his body shaking and bent over on the car seat, his face turning red with it. From the corner of his eye he spots Liam by the car window, a confused expression on his face as he examines the scene in the car.

Maybe later on that night Louis will message his new contact, _[flower emoji] Harry [banana emoji],_ about the incident, and maybe he’ll also add an invitation to a _Breaking Bad_ marathon with complimentary Chinese takeaway and wine, but for now he’ll sprawl out in the passenger seat, his chest wheezing with silent laughter at Zayn’s horrified expression and the mildly concerned one of Liam’s through the car window, his heart filled with hope for a new start, new beginnings.

He wonders dreamily if he really can find a soulmate in the middle of an orgy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.  
> Thank you for reading this mess! Congrats for making it to the end! 
> 
> It's been ages since I've written anything and even longer since I've uploaded something and I know I've left IKFY unfinished (shh) and I'm so sorry for all it's readers but it might come out of hiatus one day!!!!!!!! maybe!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and as always kudos and comments are very much a lot appreciated and you can find me on Twitter and Tumblr under the same username as here. Come talk to me!


End file.
